


Happy Birthday

by MetalocalypseMadness



Category: Polar (2019)
Genre: F/M, polar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness
Summary: It's Duncan's 50th birthday. You decide to make the most of it.
Relationships: Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Happy Birthday

"You gotta at least let me do something for your birthday." I said to Duncan as we were walking to the convience store in town. 

"You being there for it is all I need." He said in his low, deep voice. 

"But its the big 50 Duncan! We gotta do something wild and crazy for it. You're retired now, have so much money to splurge on yourself. Let's at least get drunk and bake a cake." I said walking in with Duncan behind. 

Duncan chuckled lowly behind me as we were looking around for cake mix. The cashier who owned the place was chatting away with the quiet mousey neighbor that lived across from Duncan. I searched around the shelves before finding the cake mix. 

"Pick your poison birthday boy." I said to him, motioning to the boxes. Duncan looked down to inspect them. 

"No idea. You pick." I sighed slightly. I grabbed both of the boxes and put them behind me and switched them back and forth between my hands while Duncan looked up at me in amusement. 

"Left or right?" I asked. 

Duncan looked like he was jokingly choosing carefully.

"Left." 

Vanilla it was. 

Once when we found some balloons to blow up and a happy birthday sign to hang above the fireplace, we went to the counter to pay. I started to take out my wallet before Duncan beat me to the punch and pulled out his own. 

"Duncan..." I warned, glaring at him. 

"Don't waste your money. I have more then I know what to do with it." I sighed before putting my wallet back and crossing my arms. He placed a gentle kiss on the crown on my head and my frown melted and was replaced with a smile. 

"Well looks like someone is having a birthday. Whose is it?" I smiled and pointed to Duncan. 

"Well, well, well look who's having a birthday! And baking a Betty Crocker. So much easier when you make it yourself." 

I tried not to smile as she kept going on and on. She was a sweet lady but damn she could talk a mile a minute. 

"You know, I got all sorts of fun party stuff." She continued. 

"Oh really? We could use some more. I felt like the sign and balloons weren't enough." Duncan lightly tapped the back of my hand with his. Trying not to have me make a big deal of his birthday. WELL FUCK THAT BECAUSE HE'S GETTING IT ALL. 

"Oh yeah of course," the cashier started. "I got more balloons, streamers, poppers. I got paper plates with Disney folk on 'em and napkins. Come on to the back." 

I smirked and looked to the side at Duncan as the cashier mentioned the birthday plates with Disney characters. He sighed before following me to the back with the cashier. 

By the time we were done, we definitely had a lot more in the car then when what we were planning on getting. I even paid for the plates and other supplies. Duncan wasn't happy but just placed a gentle kiss on the back of my hand and thanked me. 

When we got back to the house, I was so excited to get all this birthday stuff set up. Even though if it was just me and Duncan, I still wanted it to look birthday festive and he knew he didn't have a choice. 

While I was setting up streamers on the lamp above the kitchen table, Duncan was in his chair blowing up one balloon and watching a video he rented. I then went over to the fire place to hang up the happy birthday sign. I glanced over to the TV to see what he was watching and I snorted. 

"Are you seriously watching a Betty Crocker video on how to bake a cake?" I asked as I walked over to stand behind him, looking at the screen. 

"Never had the time to really learn how to." Duncan said as he tied the fully inflated balloon. He let it go and it floated up to the ceiling with the rest I had already blown up. 

"Baby its on the back of the box. I promise its not that hard. I'll show you how to." I said as I leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

I pulled Duncan from his seat and had him pull out all of the ingredients. 

"Wait wait!" I said stopping everything. Duncan looked at me confused before I leaned over to grab the wine we had saved from our trip to Italy and I poured us both a glass. 

"I did say we should make the cake and get drunk." Duncan smiled, clinking his glass with mine before we both took a swig. 

I instructed Duncan to get out butter and eggs and measure the water and dump it all in with the cake mix. I made sure to help with the stirring since that was the biggest pain of baking. Once we were done, we set the oven and put the cake in and waited for it to bake. 

Duncan sat down at the kitchen table with his 3rd glass of wine and patted his lap. Me being on my 5th and getting the giggles, happily obliged. He pressed a kiss to my lips. 

"Can honestly say this is the best birthday I've had." Duncan admitted. 

"Well you know I was gonna make that happen one way or another dear. What are you gonna do now that you're gonna be a retired millionaire?" I asked holding on to him and taking another sip of my wine.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could take a trip somewhere. Stay somewhere for a few days, get lost in paradise. I could even set up a shooting range and teach you how to use a gun." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"I'd love that but you really don't have to spend so much money on a trip for us. We could just go to a beach or something but nothing too fancy Duncan. I don't want all your money to dry up because of me." 

"Oh believe me darling, I have properties that have been bought and money has been sent to me from my accountant from tenants. We're fine. I just want to treat you like a queen and show you how grateful I am for you sticking by me even after all those times I had to leave and came back hurt. I want to be a better lover to you and now I can be."

I set my glass down on the table and turned to face him fully, both of my legs on either side of him and cupped his face. 

"You've always been an amazing lover Duncan. You never once lied or cheated. You were always there when I needed you, even if it was just a phone call. Sure I always worried if you were going to come back alive sometimes but I always knew you would each time. Believe me if I thought you weren't a good lover, I would've left a long time ago. And I wouldn't have gone out like this for your birthday." 

I motioned to all the decorations dazzling his house. Duncan smiled and laughed slightly. 

"You're an incredible lover Duncan. There's no one else in the world I would want to be with but you. I love you so much Duncan Vizla." 

"I love you darling. You're magnificent." Duncan said. 

He presses his lips against mine again and wrapped his arms around my waist as I straddled him. He then moved his lips down to my jaw and then placed his face into the side of my neck and placed gentle kisses and bites into my skin. I giggled again slightly from the feeling of his mustache brushing against my neck. He seemed to notice and placed quick kisses all over my neck and I tried to escape but he held me tight. 

The timer went off, letting us know the cake was finished. 

"Okay okay. I surrender. Can I get your cake before it frys?" Duncan growled slightly before placing a big smooch on my lips again and letting me go. I slowly opened the oven and pulled out the vanilla cake. It smelled so good and I was so excited to put the frosting on it. 

Duncan came over to help as I started frosting the cake. He tried to be cheeky and 'accidently' bump my cheek with chocolate frosting before licking it off. I got him back by getting it on his nose and he barely noticed. We finished icing the cake and cleaned up a little. 

"Honey you look like you got something on your nose, I got it." I swiped my finger on his nose and sucked the chocolate off my finger. I raised my eyebrows suggestively and winked before getting the Mickey Mouse plates. Duncan growled like an animal and tried to grab at my hips and pounce on me like prey but I swatted his hands away.

"Let's eat your cake first and then you can have your way with me." I said smiling. Duncan smirked slightly. I put the 50 candle in the middle of the cake and lit it. I turned the lights off and let the candles illuminate the room. Duncan sat down across from me and smiled. He looked so content and happy. I grabbed my phone and started recording.

Duncan rolled his eyes as he smiled when he saw I had my phone facing him.

"I love you baby. Happy 50th Birthday. Make a wish." I said behind the camera.

Duncan closed his eyes for a second and blew out the candles. I started cheering and ended the video and turned the lights back on. 

"What'd you wish for?" I asked as I sat back down across from Duncan as we started cutting his cake. 

"I thought the tradition was not to tell or it won't come true." Duncan said smiling. 

"Well I'm your girlfriend so it doesn't count if you tell me." I said giggling. Duncan put his fork down and sat back smirking now, staring at me. 

"Well I made a wish about doing something wild and crazy for my birthday since you think I should." Duncan gets up slightly before turning to the side and fishing into his pocket for something. He faces me fully again behind reaching for my hand and placing something in the palm of it. 

I pull my hand towards me and it was a small box. I opened it slowly and cried when I saw what was inside. It was a beautiful ring. 

(Link for ring) https://www.google.com/search?q=proposal+ring+quartz&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjFvPiWwbfpAhXEPqwKHYZsBIcQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=proposal+ring+quartz&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzoECCMQJzoFCCEQqwI6BAgAEEM6BwgjEOoCECc6AggAOgYIABAIEB46BQgAEM0CUNMdWOdGYMNIaAFwAHgBgAHBAYgB7RaSAQQyNy40mAEAoAEBsAEF&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=GGe_XsXQIMT9sAWG2ZG4CA&bih=617&biw=360&client=ms-android-sprint-us-revc&prmd=sivn#imgrc=L2SjfkuKkqxUPM

"Oh my God Duncan..." I took the ring out of the box and inspected it. It was so beautiful and he remembered quartz was my favorite. Duncan moved his hand across to my mine and held it tightly.

"You don't have to answer now...I was going to propose later but the timing now feels perfect in this moment." 

I looked at him, sniffling slightly with tears building up in my eyes. 

"Yes Duncan." He looked at me surprised with my quick answer. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Yes I'll marry you. Without a single doubt." 

Duncan pulled me up from my seat and we stood across each other. He grabbed the ring from the table and put it on my ring finger. He put his large hands over my small ones and leaned down and gave me the most gentle kiss. 

"So...we should decide where to go for the honeymoon...and a reception." 

I smiled as he pulled away and spoke. 

"We have all the time in the world. Its still your birthday. Let's make 50 the best birthday ever." 

I looked over at the bowl of left over chocolate frosting and smirked. He looked toward where my gaze was. I leaned up close to him. 

"I'll be your other birthday dessert if you'd like." I bit his ear slightly. I have never seen him strip down so fast and had the bowl of frosting in one hand and lift me over his shoulder with the other. He threw me onto the bed and I stripped out of my clothes quickly. 

He placed the frosting on the table next to the bed and rubbed some chocolate right above where I needed him most. He slowly licked and nibbled my skin all the way down. I groaned as he gave my clit a teasing lick.

"You'll be the best birthday dessert I ever devour."


End file.
